Talk:Game Grumps
Not really sure I'm following how they became heels. They'd have to go out of they're way to do something the audience disapproves of '''frequently '''or be inherently evil. If Game Center FU knocked out Mario Bros first round no one would be screaming heel over that. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 15:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : I think them existing seems to be something the chat disapproves of frequently these days. The boos have been building for some time. I'm going to stick them as heels at this point to be consistent with their individual pages, but I think it can be debated more. We might need a consistent idea on how to classify their alignment. Is it is the chat likes/hates them? In-ring personality? Relative to their allies/enemies? That's something up for debate. TheTOH (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : The problem right now with trying to classify their alignments, beyond what the chat thinks of them, is that they've never even so much as had a speaking role or played a role in any plot-related things. As it stands, they're basically just slightly stronger jobbers who happen to win every now and then rather than only losing. We should probably stick with just labelling them as heels for now, if only for their ring entrances and Arin's intro song that gets used in the opening provoking a constant "TOO SOON" due to the "shootin' em up" line, at least until they have more VGCW-personality to go off of. Personally, I see the chat's hate more as a Kurt Angle sort of deal, booing them as part of the bandwagon, rather than any X-Pac heat. : Ashsflames (talk) 02:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh I'm pretty sure it's X-Pac heat. The Game Grumps have a lot of subscribers but they also piss a lot of people off not only as a duo, but individually as well. As time has progressed the people who don't like them have gotten larger in number and more vocal, just as they have been in the chat. It was a similar situation with the AVGN up to last night, he's been under fire for advertising that Cheetahmen 2 Kickstarter scam, and until he smacked Jon around he was getting less and less popular in the chat as well. Honestly I'm hesitant to call them true heels, but their careers aren't going to go anywhere as anything other than heels unless one of them beats Ezio in an I Quit match or something, which seems unlikely. :::Stepladder (talk) 03:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't see how the Game Grumps can function as a tag team in its current form in VGCW. Jon Tron is no longer a part of the show, so unless someone makes a Danny CAW, I don't see how anyone can argue that this team can for any longer be called the Game Grumps. They can be called the Game Grumps because there is a line between reality and fiction. If Bazza wants, he can continue to have the Game Grumps be a tag team in VGCW, without changing their members. Given how much everyone is discussing it, maybe they'll split up merely because of the difficulty some are going to have with treating them as a team, but there's no rule that states that the VGCW Game Grumps have to change simply because the real-life Grumps have. Y BCZ (talk) 05:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC)